Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/03 August 2016
02:44:33 BranDaniMB: Ya :v 02:44:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ¬¬ 02:44:54 Super Varuna: You need to go into the Teambuilder and build a team for this format. (? ._. 02:44:57 BowserRDML: :V / 02:45:16 BranDaniMB: No tienes un equipo hay :v 02:45:23 BranDaniMB: Que Boluh :v 02:45:34 Super Varuna: Que hago? :v 02:45:45 BowserRDML: tendrias que hacer un PU 02:45:47 BowserRDML: OU* 02:45:56 BranDaniMB: Deberias hacer un equipo :v 02:46:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Maldición. 02:46:08 BranDaniMB: Pero entonces vamos a Random :v 02:46:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Fue bueno tener un Zoroark mientras duro. :v 02:46:17 BowserRDML: pobre blitz 02:46:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un gato obeso, supera eso ):v 02:46:52 Ebenecer: Raton elegante 02:46:55 Ebenecer: gg izi 02:47:14 BranDaniMB: SV viendo mis pokemon valistes :v 02:47:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (socorro) 02:47:29 Super Varuna: Ok, pero dale pos :v 02:48:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ahora falta que tengas un pokemon tipo fantasma. :v 02:48:31 BowserRDML: No 02:48:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Menos mal ;-; 02:48:44 BowserRDML: es un arma secreta 02:48:58 BowserRDML: que quizas no alcanze a usar 02:49:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A si? ):v 02:49:28 Super Varuna: Baia baia, se un pokemon que tengo que me encantara (ewe) 02:49:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Latias... 02:49:41 BowserRDML: ya valiste... xd 02:49:47 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 02:49:53 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 02:49:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Otra vez el maldito Latias (okay) 02:50:01 Super Varuna: :v 02:50:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Revancha xdxd 02:50:20 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 02:50:26 BowserRDML: dale 02:50:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:50:33 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 02:50:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Debo ganar como sea :'v 02:50:41 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:50:42 Ebenecer: una mas? 02:50:49 Ebenecer: (pokimon random xdxdxd) 02:51:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Empezamos bien 02:51:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ebe, espera termino la partida con bows 02:51:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Khe 02:51:20 BranDaniMB: Un Victini :v 02:51:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Enserio!? 02:51:27 BranDaniMB: Estoy de suerte :v 02:51:35 Super Varuna: Bran, dime si tus pokemones son fuertes que quiero que uno conozca a un amigo 7u7 02:51:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Enserio contra un maldito Shedinja con un punto de vida? ):v 16:28:56 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 16:29:02 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado con 'Modo de pruebas', el JSON devolvió el valor: Ilegal instrucción (ILLEGAL INSTRUCTION): 0000 - 0000 Data: 0792 16:29:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hijo (d9) 16:29:19 HumanoidPikachu: Madre (D9) 16:49:50 BowserRDML: me debo retirar 16:49:51 BowserRDML: adioses 16:50:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bye Bows. 16:50:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: n.n 16:50:14 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 16:50:48 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hijo, ¿estás? n.n 16:54:31 HumanoidPikachu: Si 16:54:34 HumanoidPikachu: Por? :v 16:56:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No nada, sólo que no me gusta estar sola (derp) 16:57:00 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) 16:58:03 /// JondalarML ha entrado al chat. /// 16:58:23 JondalarML: Buenas tardes!! 16:58:33 JondalarML: Hola Minase 16:58:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Jondalar n.n 16:59:16 JondalarML: como han cambiado los colorines... 17:03:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 17:04:41 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 17:04:51 Suzaku 13: Que mal diseño. 17:04:52 Suzaku 13: okno :v 17:04:56 JondalarML: Minase sabes cuales son los mejores ataques de Frostbite? 17:04:59 Suzaku 13: +100 17:06:48 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Parásito glacial Ráfaga congleada / Potenciador ártico Tormenta glacial Lluvia penetrante 17:13:38 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 17:14:52 JondalarML: gracias wapa... siempre tienes alguno distinto al que pienso :P y te hago caso 17:15:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: n.n 17:19:42 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 17:21:09 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 17:21:16 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 17:39:06 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 18:11:25 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 18:12:15 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 18:12:55 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 18:13:20 Super Varuna: Hola o/ 18:15:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Varuna n.n 18:17:05 Super Varuna: Estoy actualizando las paginas de los monstruos que "posiblemente" salgan en la isla atleta 18:17:36 Super Varuna: Porque wati dijo que hara una pequeña review de quienes sirven y no en la isla y no quiero que ninguna pagina tenga errores :v 18:17:54 Super Varuna: De las que el valla a mostrar :u 18:19:45 Super Varuna: Minase, ya sabes los premios para la isla atleta? 18:20:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 18:20:18 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 18:23:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No Varuna. 18:24:00 Super Varuna: Quieres que te los diga? 18:24:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Si no sacan un Cavenfish, un Frostbite, un VIP o legendario zhido en el 5 o 4 puesto, me vale kk la isla. 18:24:35 Super Varuna: De igual formas, a todo el mundo le vale kk la isla :v 18:25:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Cuáles son los monstruos? 18:26:16 Super Varuna: 1- Rudicus 2- Pegasus 3- Bjarni 4- Cupido 5- Coldberus 6- Layth 7- Discobolus 8- Jabaline 18:26:36 Super Varuna: (yaoming) 18:26:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cupido... 18:27:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Necesito tenerlo... 18:28:24 Super Varuna: Yo esperare la isla gladiadoras para ver si es mejor que esta porque la dvd no vale gastar gemas por los premios de esa isla 18:28:41 Super Varuna: esta * 18:29:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 2 años he soñado a Cupido en mi equipo, obvio no lo pondré pero si como colección y presumiré que me lo gané hace tiempo.... (derp) 18:30:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya tengo otra runa nivel 7 T.T se siente tan bien como ganar un legendario :'v 18:30:59 JondalarML: seguro seran eso... creo que solo me faltan los 2 ultimos :( podré hacer trocitos con el resto hehehehe 18:34:42 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 18:35:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sigo dudando si ponerle una de velocidad 7 a Brontes o ponerle esa runa a Eggeater tomando en cuenta de que Egg ya tiene 1 de nivel 7 (derp) :v 18:37:03 JondalarML: Eggeater me parece muy buen monster, yo se lo pondría 21:13:52 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 21:13:59 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado con 'Modo de pruebas', el JSON devolvió el valor: Ilegal instrucción (ILLEGAL INSTRUCTION): 0000 - 0000 Data: 0792 21:14:23 Super Varuna: Timerion, eres hombre o mujer? 21:14:24 T1M3R10N B0T: Soy macho pecho peludo, espalda plateada, barba de leñador y voz de espartano pero menos hombre que Bran Bv, Super Varuna 21:14:39 Super Varuna: :v 21:15:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo cambiaría ese "menos" por "más" (?) V: 21:16:12 Super Varuna: :v 21:16:15 Super Varuna: XD 21:16:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Danny, ¿te sirvieron las curiosidades o quieres más? :'v 21:16:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¬¬ 21:17:12 Super Varuna: !mods (? 21:17:54 Super Varuna: Minase, le dejo los dos individuales de noqueo a exo skeel o le dejo el individual de noqueo y el de confusion? 21:20:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Los 2 de noqueo. 21:21:30 Super Varuna: Ok 21:21:48 Super Varuna: Es que le habia dejado el de noqueo y confusion 21:21:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 21:25:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, regreso más al rato. Bye n.n 21:25:17 Dannyth92: Si Marian creo que me han servido bastante 21:25:23 Dannyth92: (._.) 21:25:24 T1M3R10N B0T: Ke wea (._.) 21:25:30 Dannyth92: Llego y se va. Khe wea? 21:25:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Antes de que me vaya, ¿te vas a unir a COTF? .v 21:25:47 Dannyth92: Cuando? 21:25:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Van a hacer la alianza otra vez. 21:26:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: En estos días, Bran la quiere revivir, Bows ya se postuló también. 21:26:22 Dannyth92: No desequilibraría al equipo? 21:26:35 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nah. 21:26:57 Dannyth92: Lo pensaré n.n Seria bueno ver a esa alianza revivir 21:27:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que bien n.n Bueno, ahora sí, bye (:3) 21:27:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 21:30:11 Dannyth92: (._.) 21:30:12 T1M3R10N B0T: Ke wea (._.) 21:30:24 Dannyth92: Bueno me retiro tambien nos vemos luego n.n 21:30:26 /// Dannyth92 ha salido del chat /// 21:37:57 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 21:39:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varuna (fiesta) 21:39:41 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 21:42:18 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 21:48:52 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 21:49:09 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 21:49:39 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 21:49:45 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 22:00:12 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 22:01:22 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 22:03:12 Super Varuna: Blitz (fiesta) 22:03:28 Super Varuna: Perdon por el visto, estaba cenando 22:03:38 Super Varuna: Batalla pokimon? xdxd 22:04:04 Super Varuna: Ya salieron los premios de la isla atleta y son kk 22:05:01 Super Varuna: Blitz? 22:13:03 Super Varuna: Blitz 22:19:09 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 22:20:48 Super Varuna: Hola Bran o/ 22:23:07 BranDaniMB: Hola 22:29:59 Super Varuna: Blitz ):v 22:31:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Qué? 22:31:41 Super Varuna: Pokimon u.u 22:35:17 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 22:35:23 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 22:36:19 Super Varuna: Necesito hacer la tabla de que tipos son debiles ¬¬ 22:37:37 BranDaniMB: Y para que esta la Wikidex :v ? 22:38:29 Super Varuna: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tipos es casi imposible memorizar esto :v 22:38:43 Super Varuna: Mejor lo anoto en un cuaderno (yaoming) 22:46:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Volvi 22:46:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Manda link del juego 22:46:19 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 22:46:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Bows o// 22:46:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: o/ * 22:46:35 BowserRDML: Hola chat desierto 22:49:30 Super Varuna: Hola Bows o/ 22:50:07 Super Varuna: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tipos 22:50:15 Super Varuna: Ese no es (yaoming) xdxd 22:50:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:50:29 Super Varuna: http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/ Tu no viste nada (e_e) 22:50:36 Super Varuna: Hola Minase o/ 22:50:43 Super Varuna: (hehehe) 22:51:00 BowserRDML: Hola minase 22:51:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Minase o/ 22:51:23 BranDaniMB: El Parallax no me funciona ):v 22:51:56 Super Varuna: Ya blitz? 22:53:57 Super Varuna: Blitz ;_; 22:55:58 BowserRDML: jugare al showdown 22:56:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varu, qué te dije de ese juego ):v ? 22:56:22 Super Varuna: No estoy hablando del juego ahorita :v 22:56:31 Super Varuna: El que esta hablando es bows (? 22:56:49 Super Varuna: Bows quiero jugar (d9) 22:57:20 BowserRDML: manda 22:57:40 Super Varuna: ya mande 22:57:43 BranDaniMB: http://es.horizon-zero-dawn.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Horizon_Zero_Dawn 22:58:01 BranDaniMB: Nunca voy a terminar el parallax si no sirve ):v 22:58:18 BowserRDML: xD 23:01:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sta wea se murió... 23:02:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya vuelvo (yaoming) 23:02:35 BranDaniMB: Este Parallax ):v 23:02:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:04:54 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:BranDaniMBReview y aqui si sirve :'v 23:05:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:06:11 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bran, parece que Dani si se va a unir a COTF :v / 23:07:49 BranDaniMB: Ya la creaste :v ? 23:08:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No, le pregunté si se quería unir cuando la creáramos y dijo que lo pensaría. 23:09:22 BranDaniMB: Ok que bueno :v 23:09:27 BranDaniMB: Hay que hacerlas xD 23:09:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Crearás tu la alianza? 23:10:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ebe dijo que no hace falta crear la alianza, ya que el esta en el COTF anterior. (serio) 23:10:32 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, como sea, ya vuelvo... (otra vez) (okay) 23:10:34 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:11:24 BowserRDML: sorry SV 23:11:31 Super Varuna: No importa :v 23:11:55 Super Varuna: Blitz, ya quieres jugar pokemon? 23:12:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nah 23:12:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya acepta (yaoming) 23:15:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me dieron media tortilla, es hermoso T_T 23:16:12 Super Varuna: :v 23:23:33 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 23:23:39 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 23:30:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:33:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:33:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:33:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:35:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con solo ver que están ausentes, sé que o están jugando pókimon, están editando o están haciendo tareas .v 23:36:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No estariamos ausentes si alguien no se enojara por que hablemos del Pokemon en el chat. :I 23:36:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo no me enojo ;-; 23:37:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Simplemente digo que es mejor que lo hagan por MP, cosa diferente ya que es una sugerencia y alguien se lo toma como enojo ):v 23:37:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En ese caso, Varu, podemos hablar del juego tranquilamente xdxd 23:37:24 Super Varuna: :v 23:37:30 Super Varuna: (kappa) 23:38:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hacker (yaoming) 23:38:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya te cansaras de usar ese movimiento ):v 23:39:03 Super Varuna: no tengo para hacer daño ;-; 23:39:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Puedo estar todo el dia con Giratina usando movimientos ):v 23:40:22 Super Varuna: Y yo puedo curarme por completo las veces que sean necesarias :v 23:40:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Seguro? 23:40:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (ewe) 23:40:58 Super Varuna: Al parecer tengo para hacer daño (yaoming) 23:41:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: -10 23:41:34 Super Varuna: (lol) 23:41:39 Super Varuna: #HailFurfrou 23:41:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pls, Giratina es inmune. :v 23:42:15 Super Varuna: ):v 23:42:15 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 23:42:21 Super Varuna: Esto se vuelve mas complicado 23:42:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El tipo fantasma no puede hacer daño al normal y vicebersa 23:42:55 Super Varuna: que hay del electrico? 23:42:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cuando se me ira el paralisis? :I 23:43:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 23:44:06 Super Varuna: Blitz, esta batalla es infinita .v 23:44:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nah 23:44:40 Super Varuna: Seh 23:44:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya veras cuando no puedas usar Rest... (serio) 23:44:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mientras usare ataques kk 23:45:19 Super Varuna: ¬¬ 23:45:57 Super Varuna: no creo que me hagas daño :v 23:46:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Plageador. :I 23:46:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por eso son ataques kk :golpe: 23:49:26 BranDaniMB: Bueno vuelvo luego :v 23:49:58 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 23:50:28 Super Varuna: Ok 23:51:32 Super Varuna: ¬¬ 23:52:28 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 23:52:43 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 23:52:55 Super Varuna: Hola Ebe o/ 23:54:26 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 23:56:28 Super Varuna: Adios ebe o/ Category:Chat_logs/2016